Abomination
Neuvěřitelný Hulk Emil Blonsky se narodil v Rusku a vyrostl v Anglii, kde se nakonec spojil s mariňáky britských ozbrojených sil, a byl povýšen do hodnosti kapitána. Přesto, že přijmul neuvěřitelný traťový rekord, Blonsky odmítl být povýšen na plukovníka a prohlásil, že chce být bojovník tak dlouho, jak to jen půjde. Poté, co generál Thaddeus Ross objeví uprchlíka Bruce Bannera umístěného v Riu v Brazílii, přikáže generálovi Joeovi Grellerovi dát dohromady bojový tým, aby ho chytilii. Vzhledem k nebezpečné povaze Bannera, vezme Blonskyho díky jeho dosavadním výsledkům jako vůdce operace. Nicméně, protože mají v úmyslu vzít Bannera rychle a tiše, generál Ross se rozhodne, že nebude Blonskyho informovat o Bannerově alter egu Hulka. Přesto že se snaží chytit Banner nepřipraveného (a vyhnout se transformování do Hulka), Banner je schopen útect Blonskyho vojakům, ale je viděn Blonskym, a tak se snaží uprchnout. Blonsky následně honí Bannera ulicemi, a tím donutí Bannera útect do továrny na limonádu. Blonsky a jeho vojáci vstoupili do továrny, ale místo s Bannerem se potýkají s transformovaným Hulkem. Hulk vytáhl Blonskyho muže a vzal si je do stínů. Přes snahu zastavit Hulka , je Blonsky jen schopen podívat se na Hulka než Hulk zmizí. Blonsky následně nahlásil že Banner utekl díky Hulkovi. Ross mu vysvětlil že Hulk je Banner, a že byl vytvořen omylem během experimentu v oblasti radiační-odporu, který byl inspirován výzkumem druhé světová války érou vojenského vylepšení bio-síly (neboli "super-vojáků", jak došlo Blonskymu) Blonsky, se snažil pomstít a jako svěděk Hulkovy moci, se dobrovolně přihlasil jako experimentální testovací subjekt s cílem na zachycení Bannera. Dostal malou dávku zakonzervovanou originálním super sérem, vytvořeným Dr. Abrahamem Erskinen na projekt znovuzrození. Později vede útok na Hulka na Culverově univerzitě. Kvůli Blonskymu zvýšení síly, rychlosti a obrany, je schopen jít k Hulkovi a utkat se sním. Nicméně, Blonsky začíná být posedlý Hulkovou moci a ve snaze posoudit jako má Hulk sílu, přijde k Hulkovi a vysmívá se mu: To je vše co umíš?. Hulk reaguje tím, že kopne Blonskyho do obličeje a Blonsky narazí do stromu s několika zlomenými kostmi. Zatímco Blonsky trpí zraněními, kterými by za normálních okolností nemohl několik měsíců chodit vzhledem k účinkům super séru se uzdraví ze všech svých zranění v rámci 24 hodin. Po uzdravení z jeho předchozího zranění, generál Thaddeus Ross schvaluje Blonskymu druhou dávku super séra, což jej činí ještě silnější, ale začíná mu to způsobovat deformaci páteře a kostí. Přes toto všechno, jeho setkání s Hulkem učinilo Blonskymu velkou chuť získat Hulkovu sílu. Poté, co zachytil Bruce Bannera v New Yorku, se Blonsky dozvědel o velké zásobě gama ozářené krve, odvozenou od Bannerovy krve, který syntetizoval Samuel Sterns. Touha po stejném výkonu podobnému Hulkovi, požaduje od Sternse ozáření Bannerovou krví. Sterns ho varuje, že kombinace séra a gama krve by ho mohlo proměnit v monstrum. Blonsky, však nemá obavy z účinků, a Sterns mu okamžitě spravuje transfuzi. Jak se Blonsky mutuje do monstrózní stvoření, on odhodí Sterna a tomu padá gamazáření na hlavu. Když konečně dosáhl jeho přání být ještě větší, než Hulk, Abomination začne řádit a zabijí každého kdo se ho pokouší zastavit. Ačkoli si není jistý, zda byl zbaven Hulka navždy, Bruce Banner, se cítí zodpovědný za tvorbu Abominationa a ví že Hulk je jediná věc která může Abominationa zastavit. Proto Banner skočil z vrtulníku ve snaze znovu spustit svou transformaci a vynořil se z kráteru dole na ulici jako Hulk. Hulk a Abomination se zabývali brutální bitvou, ve které Abomination udržoval vítězství kvůli vlastnění větší síly, a nutí Hulka improvizovat s cílem udržet krok. Když generál Thaddeus Ross nařídí jeho vrtulníku zahájit palbu na Abominationa obrátí se jeho zrak na Roses, čímž chce zničit vrtulník ve kterém jsou Ross a jeho dcera Betty. Po dalším krátkém boji s Hulkem, Abomination popadne těžký dlouhý řetěz a připravuje se zabít generála Rosse a Betty, kteří jsou stále uvězněny v troskách vrtulníku. Nicméně,to rozřuří Hulka, který dokáže odzbrojit a přemoci Abominationa, a málem by ho i ukšrtil kdyby ho Betty nepoprosila ať přestane a Hulk poté utekl s armádou v patách. Avengers Po boji s Hulkem byl Abomination zatčen na ambasádě S. H. I. E. L. D. U. Během vybírání členů do Avengers chtěla Světová Rada Blonskyho jako hrdinu. Jenže se ukázalo svědectví že je to zločinec. Abomination utekl a společně se Sandmanem s kterým se dali dohromady k vyloupení banky protože Sandman potřeboval peníze pro nemocnou dceru a Abomination chce vše ničit. Poté se objeví Iron Man který bojuje se Sandmanem ale Abomination ho málem zabije. Poté se však objeví Hulk a Abominationa přemůže. Abomination byl poté převezen na Aljašku kde ho vysvobodil Loki. Poté se utkal s Hulkem ale pomohl mu Thor a tak oba Abominationa zabili. Kategorie:Záporáci) Kategorie:Zesnulí)